No Total Drama? No Game? No Life
by Heroi Oscura
Summary: When Noah somehow gets a strange challenge from a mysterious person, he is drawn into a world where everything is decided by games, from conquering countries to simple thieving. And when Noah and Dawn are somehow proclaimed rulers of a country they know nothing about, they have to play against some of the other TD contestants. Who will conquer the world? Nawn. Rating will change.
1. Pre-game

Pre-Game: A New Game?

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. I also do not own the idea of this, which comes from the light novel: "No Game. No Life."

Thank you, RedEyedWarrior for your suggestions on the usernames for Dawn and Noah.

* * *

A witch slowly descended into the air. She was wearing a pale green dress and had blonde hair. Her hat was a dark green and she was barefoot. "Brave Song!" she yelled out, with her wooden staff glowing. A small flow of energy slowly dissipated over the dark paladin beneath her. Next to her was a HP bar and a MP bar, and when she used the spell a large chunk of her MP bar disappeared. "Don't hurt him that much, _Logic_!" she called out worriedly.

The dark paladin just readied his black spear. "He's a boss, _PeaceBringer,_" he said. "I really doubt they have feelings."

"Even so-!" she retorted.

The paladin interrupted her as he charged. "Dark Slash!" he yelled, as he slashed at the Minotaur Boss. Immediately, the monster fell down, its HP falling to zero, before disappearing entirely.

The paladin smirked, as he watched his EXP bar filled itself up gaining himself another level.

The with slowly floated back to the ground. She sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

The dark paladin shook his head. "Why do you always do that?" he asked. "They're just data."

She glared at him. "It's still a creature!" she said indignantly. "It hard enough for me as is, but if it was real-!"

"-you would've never help me kill it," the paladin finished for her, as if he had heard the discussion a million times. He perked up as if he just realized something. "Sorry, I have to go." He raised a hand in good-bye and logged out.

The witch sighed. "Typical, she mumbled, as she also logged out.

Xxx

Noah leaned back in his char and smiled at today's progress. Thanks to the girl, whose username was _BringPeaceOnline, _he managed to quickly get up to Lv. 89 while she got up to Lv. 87. There were one of the best teams in the actual game, even though Noah had never met her in real life.

"Hey Noah!"

Noah just groaned and leaned into his computer, pretending to be engrossed in the screen. "What do you want?" he asked, without even turning around.

"The final episode of Total Drama All-Stars is on!" his little brother said happily. "Are you coming?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he answered, "I want to watch a show that made two summers a living hell." He opened up his email and typed in his password. "No thanks."

His brother blew a raspberry and ran out of his room. "Loser!"

Noah rolled his eyes at his brother's immaturity. He continued to stare at his computer before noticing a certain email. He frowned and clicked on it, expecting it to be some spam mail from some random fan.

_To: Noah_

_Sender: Unknown_

_ Have you ever wished you were famous again, "Logic! - You Can Use It!"? Yes. I know you really are Noah from Total Drama._

Noah knit his eyebrows together. "_How does he know that?_" he wondered. "_I'm pretty sure I never told anyone my username…_" Still frowning, he glanced again at the email and noticed a link. Shrugging, he clicked it.

A pop-up appeared with a chess game where the opponent was white while Noah was black. As Noah watched in shock, a pawn moved forward two spaces.

Noah just smirked. "A chess game?" he asked. "Sorry, but I'm the _captain_ of the chess team at my school. Beating some stupid AI is a piece of cake." Noah followed up white's move by moving up his knight.

The game played quickly, with each player taking out each other's pieces. At one point, the opponent moved a piece in a place where Noah's queen could easily get it. However, if he did take that piece another knight would take his queen.

"_So, I'm not facing an AI,_" Noah mused, as he retreated his queen. "_I'm playing against an actual person._" He smirked. "_Of course, it makes it a contest of skill. Which mean I'll win._"

After a while, of him staring at a computer, the game dinged and flashed with the words, "You are the Winner!"

"Man," he said, taking a small breather. "He was actually pretty good."

After closing the game, Noah noted that he had received another email from the same mysterious person. He clicked on it and got this:

_To: Noah_

_Sender: Unknown_

_ Well done._

_ If you're that good at games…You must really enjoy playing them correct? Would you like to play some more?_

Noah shrugged and wrote a reply. "Why not?" he muttered.

However, once he clicked send, his head began to throb painfully and he started to feel dizzy. "What's….going on?" he asked, just before he blacked out.

Xxx

When Noah opened his eyes again, he was falling from the sky. He blinked once to confirm that this was true before screaming at the top of his lungs. "AHHHHH!"

Noah flailed his arms and legs in a attempt to slow his fall. Of course that failed, so he quickly looked around in order to figure out what was going on. That was when he noticed the girl.

"Hey!" Noah tried his best to "swim" over to her and grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?"

The girl stirred and opened her eyes. She gazed around, not really understanding what was happening, before she locked her eyes onto Noah. They widened. "Wait... you're..." she whispered.

Noah frowned. "Aren't you Dawn?"

"Noah," she finished breathlessly, just finally realizing what was going on.

"And I'm Athena!" Another girl floated up next to them, without any warning. She was wearing blue jean shorts, a green T-shirt and pick jacket. She had pale skin and light brown hair that had a black hat on it. "I'm the god of the country you're currently landing into! Paichídi!" she called out over the wind.

Dawn looked thoughtfully at her. "A god?" she asked.

Athena nodded enthusiastically. "Yep," she responded cheerfully. "I'm one of the thirteen gods that created this world: Disboard!" She placed her head behind her back, as if they were all at the beach. "Everything in this world is decided by simple games!" A cloud rushed past her. "People's lives…. even national borders!"

"Oh," muttered Dawn.

Noah looked between the two girls as if they were crazy. "Well in case you two forgot," he said cheerfully, before continuing in a loud voice. "We're about to DIE! What do we do about this!"

Athena just smiled and held up ten fingers. "In this world everything is decided by ten rules! One: All murder, war, and robbery is forbidden in this world."

Noah looked at her in shock. "Huh?!"

She continued on. "Two: All conflict in this world will be resolved through games!" She held up three fingers. "Three: In games, each player will bet something that they agree is of equal value." She held up another finger. "Four: As long as it doesn't come into conflict with the second rule, what they bet and the rules of the game will not be questioned."

Noah just stared. "_I'm going to die here,_" he thought miserably. "_I'm going to die!_"

"Five: The challenged party has the right to decide the rules of the game." Athena smirked. "Six: Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld."

"Don't worry," Dawn said to Noah. "We're not gong to die here."

"Seven: Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority." She wagged a finger. "This one is really important! Eight: Being caught during a game is grounds for an instant loss. Using violence to determine if someone is cheating is allowed. However if the accuser is wrong, then they lose the game."

"What do you mean?" asked Noah as he noticed that they were extremely close to the ground.

"Nine: In the name of the gods, the previous rules may never be changed."

"She wouldn't be telling us these things if we were going to die anyway!" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs.

"As if!" Noah screamed back at her. "The ground! The ground's getting close!" Noah shut his eyes, waiting for their inevitable death.

Nothing happened.

Noah opened his eyes to find himself and Dawn floating a few inches of the ground. After a few seconds of just floating there, they were dropped softly to the ground.

Noah stared at the blue sky, as Athena leaned over him and held up ten fingers. "And ten: Let's all have fun and play together!" She faded away altogether.

"Hey!" Noah sat up and looked around, but found no trace of Athena.

"I look forward to seeing you again!" her voice called from the sky. "Though, I doubt it'll be for long!"

Dawn sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" she mumbled, still dazed from the fall. "She said something about…Paichídi?"

Noah got up and stared at their surrounding. They seemed to be near the top of a mountain, where the view was great. If he looked in a particular direction, Noah could see lush forests, snow-capped mountains and a river valley cutting through it all.

They felt a sort of rumbling beneath their feet, as a giant black and red dragon appeared out of nowhere. It let out a huge roar, before flying off into the distance.

Noah groaned, unhappily. "This is like some crappy game," he mumbled.

* * *

**And that's all for now! Tell me what you think in a review and also whether or not I should work on this?**

**There will also be some OCs that will play a role in this story. Don't worry there will be no NoahXOC or something like that. These OCs will only be around maybe in the first part where I have to set up the plot and stuff. However after that is when we get to the true plot! Conquering the world!XD**

**For those of you who read Total Danganronpa, don't worry. I do intend on finishing that. So, please be patient while I finish up the next chapter soon!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Move 1

Move 1: Poker Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.

Disregard the previous statement I made about the OCs. I have decided not to use them for anything, but the gods.

* * *

Verax leaned back on his chair, whistling to himself happily. He prodded the small bag of coins, he had won, with his finger and smirked. Getting one of the more honest players in the competition had been a stroke of luck for him. Now all he has to do was drop out of the competition, so he didn't lose all his hard-earned money through some stupid mistake. Speaking of which...

Verax peeked through the doors of the inn. Sitting at a table together was the famed revolutionary Duncan, dressed in a brown cloak. On the opposite side of him, was Princess Courtney, who was fidgeting as she looked at the five cards in her hand.

As he continued to watch the match, someone came and blocked his view. "Hey!" he barked. "Move yer ass out of the way!"

When the girl turned around, Verax blinked in surprise.

"Sorry," she apologized, bowing her head slightly.

Before Verax could say something, that would make the girl come home with him, the boy next to her spoke up. "Hey, old man." The boy pointed over to the table where Courtney and Duncan were playing. "What are they doing?"

An angry tick mark appeared on his forehead. "First of all, brat," he snarled. "Don't call me that. Secondly, they're playing poker to decide who'll rule the country."

The boy frowned. "Rule the country?" he asked.

Verax nodded. "You see," he continued, gazing at the princess. "The king died recently and in his will he stated that he only wanted the best gambler to be a ruler. So his granddaughter, Princess Courtney, entered the tournament so she could prove herself to be a ruler."

"So even who rules the country is decided by a game," Verax heard the boy mutter.

Verax turned back tot the girl and noticed that she was staring directly at his small bag of gold coins on the table. He quickly snatched it up. "Sorry," he said, not feeling sorry at all. "But this is mine."

The girl tilted her head before walking over to the chair, opposite of Verax, and sitting down in it. She grabbed the deck of cards and began to shuffle them. "Then we'll play. Whoever wins get the gold coins."

Verax snorted and grabbed the deck of cards out of her hands. "As if," he replied, as he started to shuffle the deck too. "In case, you idiots have forgotten the rules of our world, you have to bet something both of us think is equal value."

The girl nodded. "I forgot." She gestured to herself and the boy. "We'll wager ourselves."

"Huh?" Both Verax and the boy said in unison.

"If we lose then you can do whatever you want with us," explained the girl. "Abandon us, take everything we own, turn us into slaves, or…" A thin smile appeared on her face. "You could take us home."

A giddy smile appeared on Verax's face, one that he was unable to hide. "Okay," he quickly agreed. He then dealt fiver cards to both him and the girl. After he set the deck back on the table, he picked up his five cards to check them, trying his best to hide them from the boy, who was watching the match curiously. Verax had three aces, one king of diamonds and a seven of diamonds. Verax smirked. Just as he planned.

"_She's just some damn confident brat, who came from the country!_" he thought to himself as he placed a card in the discard pile, next to the deck, before hovering his hand over the actual deck. He acted like he was going to pick a card, but instead tilted his hand ever so slightly so that a card fell out of his long-sleeve shirt. He quickly placed it in his hand before anyone could notice and smirked. The new card was a king of spades. "_Your bluff might work in your damn village, but it won't work here!_"

The girl sighed and tossed all of her cards into the small pile. "What's your name?" asked Verax.

She took five other cards from the deck and looked at them carefully. "Dawn," she replied. "You ready?"

Verax nodded. "Yeah." He felt a sudden feeling of pity before it was washed away. "I'll let you exchange cards once more, if you want."

Dawn slowly shook her head. "No, thanks."

Verax smirked, placed all his cards on the table revealing his entire hand. "Well then, I'm sorry, Dawn. But it looks like I win!" he shouted in triumph. "Full house!"

Dawn blinked as she looked at his full house. "I think I should be the one say that," she said as she placed her cards face-up. The cards were ten, a jack, a queen, a king and a ace and they were all hearts.

"Huh?"? Verax blinked. "Ro…Royal straight flush?! Impossible!"

Dawn stood up. "It's real," she confirmed.

"But, there's only a 1 in 6,150,000 chance that you can get that!" Verax protested. "How…?"

"Rule six," Dawn said calmly. "All bets must be upheld." She held out her hand. "Correct?"

A bead of sweat rolled down Verax's face. "Who are you?" he asked, his hands numb as he gave them all his hard-earned money.

"Nobody special," Dawn replied sweetly.

Xxx

"It was really obvious that you cheated," Noah whispered to Dawn, as they walked into the small inn. "Why didn't you just let me help?" Noah had immediately noticed the fact that Verax had been cheating and tried to stop him. However, Dawn immediately shook her head, signaling him to stop.

"If we had stopped him then he would've just continued to cheat," explained Dawn with a smile. "It was all over his aura that he was a cheater. This way maybe he'll stop cheating."

"I really doubt that cheating is going to stop someone from cheating," drawled Noah.

Dawn didn't answer, but instead dropped the bag of gold coins into Noah's hand. "Here. Try to get us a room. I'm going to see if Courtney or Duncan recognizes us." She walked over to them

Noah just sighed and walked up to the counter, where the innkeeper was standing, staring at his clipboard. Noah placed a gold coin on the counter. "How many nights will this buy me?" he asked.

The innkeeper glanced at the gold coin, before looking at his clipboard. "One night."

"You know, when lying you should probably keep eye contact with the person who you're speaking to," drawled Noah. "So honestly, how long can we stay, in a room with two beds, with this."

The innkeeper sighed. "Two nights," he mumbled.

"Come on," whined Noah. "We've been walking out in the blazing sun for the entire day. Not to mention that we fell from the sky."

The innkeeper gritted his teeth. "Four nights," he said through clenched teeth. He then raised his pen. "What are your names?"

Noah thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Leave it under: Logic." He grabbed the key the innkeeper had placed on the counter, and walked back to Dawn, who was sitting on a chair watching the match between Duncan and Courtney.

Noah grabbed a chair and sat next to her. He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to talk to them?"

"I tried," Dawn said miserably. "But they didn't know who we were."

Noah frowned. "Well, if this is another world…" he said, thinking about the possibilities. "Maybe they're just look-alikes."

Dawn shrugged. "Maybe…" She looked at the game Duncan and Courtney were playing, and noticed Courtney's hand. "She's going to lose, though."

Noah looked at Courtney's face, which seemed to be trembling with every move that was mad in the game. "Well, I don't think she exactly knows what the term poker face mean…" He happened to notice Duncan's hand, where he had three nines and 2 tens. "He's cheating?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes. but…" She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know exactly how."

Noah gazed around the room, before locking on a person wearing a cloak, behind Courtney. She raised her head, and her black eyes glowed. "_Gwen…?_"

Courtney winced as if she knew someone was watching her. She grabbed a card from her hand and tossed it into the pile, but hesitated when her hand was above the deck.

"Come on, Princess!" Duncan teased. "What's taking you so long?"

"Shut up, you ogre!" hissed Courtney, adjusting the crown on her head, before picking up a card. She sighed, obviously happy at what she got.

"He's cheating," Noah whispered suddenly as he walked by with Dawn.

Courtney quickly looked behind her and watched them walk away.

"Hey!" Duncan looked annoyed. "Are you ready, princess?"

Courtney looked startled. "Don't call me that!" she snapped.

Xxx

The room they had gotten was fairly, with only a bathroom and two beds to make up the entirety of it. At random, Noah picked a bed and tossed his stuff on it. He gazed out of the window, looking at the expansive city in front of the inn. It wasn't made up of many skyscrapers, but instead looked like a city straight out of a fantasy game.

Dawn noticed this. "They said that it's called Fantasia," she said, before yawning. "I'm going to sleep." She fell on her back and closed her eyes.

Noah continued to stare out the window. "_If everything you do is decided by a game…_" He smirked. "_Then this is going to be simple to play._"

His eyes gleamed. "Now let the game begin."

Xxx

Noah woke up to a sudden knocking. "I'll get it," he said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He opened the door to their room.

There standing right in front of him was Courtney, who was wearing absolutely nothing and was holding a blanket in order to cover herself.

She blucher and looked away. "May I come in?" she asked.

* * *

**And that's the end. Tell me what you think in a review and tell me if you like the potions where I put Courtney, Duncan and Gwen!**

**I will be trying to have chapter 8 of Total Danganronpa today!**

**Review and Constructive criticism are appreciated.**


	3. Move 2

Move 2: Rock, Paper, Scissors

Disclaimer: i do not own Total Drama.

* * *

Noah quickly behind himself, too see that Dawn was nowhere to be seen. Apparently she had recently left the room.

He hustled Courtney inside. "Get in," he muttered.

"Hey!" snapped Courtney. "Don't push me!"

Noah pulled up a chair and motioned Courtney to sit in, as he himself sat on one of the beds. "So, what's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" repeated Courtney, looking shocked. "What do you mean 'What's wrong?' i lost all my clothes that's what! I'm lucky that I never bet my entire kingdom like an idiot!"

Noah shrugged, carelessly. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because if you knew she was cheating, why didn't you call him out on it?" yelled Courtney. "I could've won if you had."

"Rule eight," drawled Noah. "'Being caught cheating during a game is ground for an instant loss,' right?"

"That's right!" Courtney said. "And thanks to you, I lost. Now that the people see how badly I play, they are sure to leave me!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "In other words, you're mad that you lost and now you're taking it our on me?"

Courtney narrowed her eyes.

Noah just smirked. "_She fell for it._" Aloud he said, "You couldn't even figure out a simple trick like that. So you lost everything you owned and now you're taking it out on me? What a joke."

"What?" Courtney stood up. "Do understand what I've been through?!"

He ignored that. "And when a child calls you on it, you blow up in rage at every little thing. You still can't control your emotions Courtney."

"Take that back!" Courtney shouted at him. "Don't you dare say things like that to me!"

Noah turned his head. "You want me to take it back? Why should I take back the truth?"

Courtney raised her arm to slap Noah. "You think I'll put up with this?!"

Before she could do anything however, Noah clapped his hands together. "Then how about a game?' he asked, cheerfully.

"A game?" repeated Courtney, who looked extremely confused.

Noah nodded. "Yeah. Aren't all conflicts resolved through games here? So let's play rock-paper-scissors."

"Rock-paper-scissors?" Courtney restated.

"However," Noah said, as he spread his palm wide so that it was shaped like paper. "I'll only play paper. If I play anything aside from paper, I lose."

"Paper?" Courtney stared at his hand.

Noah smiled. "If I beat you with rock or scissors, you'll lose too. So its a tie."

"What happens if we play the same thing?" asked Courtney.

"If I use paper and so do you, it's a tie," confirmed Noah. "Of course, anything else and you win. Pretty simple, right?"

Courtney smirked. "_I get it now. So that's it…_" Aloud she asked, "What are we betting?"

"if you win," explained Noah. "I'll comply with your every demand. I'll tell you how Duncan cheated and if you don't like what i said, then you can tell us both to die."

Courtney took a step back. "_He's not playing around…_"

"And if I win," Noah continued. "you will comply with my ever demand. i'm risking my life for a game of rock-paper-scissors, so I would like something in return."

Courtney felt a bead of sweat roll down her head. "A-and if we tie."

Noah thought for a moment, before answering. "You can ask me any question. And you can provide us with a place to stay."

Courtney nodded. "Understood. " She raised a hand. "I will abide by this game's rules and bets."

Noah nodded. "Then let's start!" he announced.

Xxx

Courtney immediately began to think about all of her options. "_He may think I fell for his trap, but while these rules seem to give me an advantage there's actually a one in three chance of a draw. In other words, he want a draw so he can get a place to stay. But I won't let this stupid little commoner have his way! With these rules, if I play rock, I have a two in three chance of winning. With s_cissors, I also have a two in three chance of winning. But if I play paper, I have a one in three chance of winning. My options are scissors or rock."

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "_But he said that he'll only play paper to try and make it harder for me to play rock. In other words, he's trying to make me play scissors! I've got you all figured out. Do you really think I'll fall for that misdirection? I'll foil your plans and go with rock!_"

Courtney smiled to herself and looked up, before he eyes widened as she gazed at Noah's face. He was grinning evilly as if he could read her mind.

Courtney avoided his gaze and looked back down to the floor. "_Wait! If I play rock, there's a one in three chance I'll lose! That's right. Like he said, he can only play paper! If he does, he'll have a one in three chance of losing as well as a one in three chance of winning! With the other two, he'll have a two in three chance of losing and no chance of winning! It's obvious,_" she convinced herself. "_He's got no reason to pick anything else. Now I know for a fact, that' he'll pick paper!_"

Noah nodded. "Let's start."

Courtney nodded, determined that she would win, as they began.

"Rock." Courtney and Noah chanted together, holding out their hands.

"Paper." Courtney raised her fist ready to strike.

"Scissors." Though, the smile on Noah's face gave her unease.

"Shoot!" Both their hands shot forward, showing their play. Courtney's was in the shape of scissors, while Noah had his fist curled up like a rock.

"B-but," stammered Courtney. "You said you were going to use paper!"

Noah sighed. "You put some thought into it, but not enough."

"You almost let me taunt you into playing rock," her explained, as Courtney listened to him, shocked that she had lost. "but when you saw my expression, you came to your senses and understood that if I played anything but paper, I couldn't win. You eliminated my chance at winning. That was good. Still you should have picked paper."

"B-but," Courtney attempted trying to explain herself. "with scissors, I'd have twice as high a chance of winning as with paper!"

Noah smirked. "And that's how I was able to predict you'd pick scissors. It's not that hard to figure out."

Courtney winced.

"if you'd been able to figure out that I had figured all that out," continued Noah, slowly walking over to her. "you would've been able to play paper instead of scissors. See Courtney. You're just not good enough."

Courtney collapsed to her knees.

"The game was going to end with me winning anyway," Noah drawled. "It's not like you had a chance."

Courtney sighed. "You were after a tie, right? I'll find you a place to stay."

Noah was about the respond, when the door to the room suddenly opened up.

"I'm back, Noah!" Dawn announced cheerfully, wandering into the room. "I'm sorry if-" She stopped when she saw Courtney who had no clothes on aside from a blanket curled around her body.

She turned to Noah with smile. "What's going on here?"

Noah waved her off. "Nothing," he answered.

Dawn placed her arms at her waist. "It's not nothing!" she said, with a raised eyebrow. "Why is she naked?!"

As the two continued to argue, Courtney just watched in interest. "_These two…_" she wondered.

"Excuse me," she said interrupting the argument. "Is it possible that you two are from another world?"

They both paused and looked at Courtney. "How did you know..?" Noah asked.

"So here's my question boy." She narrowed. "Are you two the ones from the prophecy?"

"Huh?" both Noah and Dawn said in unison.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.**


End file.
